


The Border

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 7x11, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: How it should have ended...





	The Border

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally at work on my break and saw that scene and I just....*sigh*

"Don't do this." It's not even a plead as it comes out of Mickey’s mouth. He doesn’t have the energy anymore, but somehow it still comes out desperate.

"I love you."

Fucking, Gallaghers. Fucking Ian Gallagher. Fuck.

"Then get in the fucking car." Again, Mickey’s voice raises and strains with the effort not to cry and curse and scream and laugh because he fucking saw this coming since leaving Chicago.

There’s a beat that passes where they just look at each other. Ian looks down like he has to think. He always has to think with Mickey and it didn't used to be that way. Mickey doesn’t have to, never had to. It was always yes even when it was yes, but...

Another full minute passes and it looks as though Mickey is crossing the US Mexico border by his fucking self, him and his hopes that were too high despite knowing that Ian wouldn’t ...

"Okay."

Mickey stops and looks at him. Ian’s moving now, back to packing the car like they were before. He’s checking he has the envelope of money.

"What?"

"I said okay, Mick."

"You're coming?" Mickey doesn’t know why he's questioning.

Ian laughs. "Yes, Mickey."

"What about--"

"I don't care anymore. All that shit back there...I'm done with it. Let's just go. We'll figure out the rest, okay?"

Mickey takes three more seconds to make sure this isn't the start of Ian breaking down mentally but it isn't. He’s okay. This is real, it's happening. 

"Okay."

They kiss and it's not sad and angry but happy and hopeful.

They get in the car and leave together, and never look back.


End file.
